


A New Partner

by ModernBookFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernBookFae/pseuds/ModernBookFae
Summary: Nesta Archeron works for the FBI, but a recent tragedy has caused her to loose her best friend and partner. Now she is being thrust together with a new agent who grates on her nerves with his cocky smile. But perhaps Cassian could be much more than a partner against crime, that is if they don't tear each other to pieces first.





	A New Partner

“You will have him as your new partner special agent Archeron,” the man at the desk spoke evenly with authority.

 

“I’m fine on my own,” Nesta argued as she stood of from the seat in her superior’s office. Luckily SAC Drakon knew Nesta well enough that she meant well. She spoke plainly with brutal honesty. That was what she was known for. And the fact she could put down any adversary with words alone.

 

Nesta Archeron was one of the best agents in the FBI’s intelligence branch. But after the murder of her friend and previous partner, Clare Beddor, it became clear that Nesta had completely shut herself off from her colleagues.

 

Drakon tried to get her into therapy. He knew her home life before entering the Bureau was tough. She had lost her mother and her father had left Nesta and her two younger sisters to practically raise themselves. Though it was the youngest that did most of the work. A fact that Nesta still regretted since she was the eldest and should have done more to help her family.

 

“Nesta,” Drakon gave a weary sigh. “He’s an exceedingly skilled special agent from the national security branch so he’s not an inexperienced trainee that will hold you back.”

 

“I. Don’t. Care.” Nesta said. “Give him to someone else. I’m not keen on playing babysitter to _that_ brute.”

 

Drakon quirked his head in contemplation. “You know him?”

 

“I know _of_ him,” Nesta clarified. “Who hasn’t heard of Cassian Illyrio? He was part of the team of agents that took down a great part of Hybern, one of the most notorious crime organizations.” The same pieces of trash who caused much suffering in Nesta’s life. Hybern was the reason why the Archerons lost their home and one of the thugs also murdered Clare months ago when she was assisting in the case.

 

It was a pity that Nesta wasn’t there during the arrests. She wanted to be the one to take down a large part of Hybern. At least then it would have brought more closure to her mind.

 

But now she was stuck dealing with the cockiest of agents to ever set foot in their service.

 

“Just give him a chance,” Drakon said after a moment of silence. “You might even come to like him.” Hell he wondered if Cassian would be the man to finally break down the walls Nesta kept between her and anyone who tried to get close. Cassian was known for his charm and easy-going personality.

 

Perhaps Nesta might actually come to hold stronger feelings for the man. That is if she didn’t rip him to shreds first.

 

From the corner of his eye Drakon saw someone approach his open door.

 

“Trust me when I say this Drakon,” Nesta broke his thoughts and failed to notice the man that had paused in the doorframe. “I would become the queen of some foreign country before I _ever_ like Cassian.”

 

“Then should I call you highness then?” A deep voice said from the doorway.

 

Nesta turned around and was greeted by the sight of a dark skinned and muscled man with humor lighting his hazel eyes.

 

“Or would you prefer something else?” The man smiled and it was one of those types of smiles that had woman and men fawning over. He sized up Nesta, a gleam in his eyes that resembled a warrior facing a new opponent.

 

Except the reaction Cassian expected was not what he received from the frigid woman in front of him.

 

Instead she gave him a brief glance before noticing that his attention was firmly fixated on her form. She knew that look. And she intended to knock this man down before he had a chance to even think about pursuing her as either a partner in the field or worse a partner in the sheets.

 

“What are you looking at,” she snarled softly. A sharp glint that gleamed in her blue grey eyes was enough to make most people turn the other way in fear of incurring her wrath.

 

But this man – Cassian – was different.

 

His brows rose with little amusement being found now that Nesta bared her claws. “I see someone who is risking her life everyday when she goes out in the field without a partner, because she is too stuck up in her own pride to accept help from others. So don’t expect me to stand here with my mouth shut no matter how much you glare and sneer at me.”

 

Nesta kept her gaze steady as she studied Cassian. His handsome features paired with a personality that was all too familiar. He would sacrifice everything for anyone in need. That much was clear.

And Nesta didn’t have the heart to go through heart-wrenching pain if she became attached to that smile and passionate enthusiasm that radiated from him.

 

Which is why she strengthened her defenses and put forth her shields before turning away from him. A clear dismissal.

 

Cassian’s face shifted darkly. He had a challenge ahead of him. That much was clear.

 

But he wasn’t one to back down. Eventually Nesta would warm up to the idea of him being around.

 

He smiled and he could have sworn he saw Nesta’s hands clench from underneath her crossed arms.

 

“Now that you two have met,” Drakon interrupted the tension filled air. “I believe there is a case that you both need to be working on.”

 

Nesta bit her bottom lip to prevent the string of words that almost broke free.

 

Cassian watched intently and perhaps too closely as his sights focused on her full bottom lip. Wondering what would happen if it was his teeth instead of hers. Or even what she would taste like as his tongue ran across her soft skin.

 

Would she bite her bottom lip like she was now to prevent pleased sounds from escaping?

 

“-Cassian?” Nesta’s voice interrupted his thoughts and luckily Cassian was able to clear his features of any previous thoughts.

 

“Yes sweetheart?” He spoke without thinking. He had never been one to call a woman by nicknames. Even his previous lovers never were called anything other than their names. But sweetheart ironically felt right for Nesta.

 

She narrowed her eyes into slits. “I sad let’s go. Or do you prefer to stand there all day filling the space with your ego-inflated head?”

 

Cassian chuckled and motioned for her to walk first out the door.

 

She walked to the door, but stopped in front of Cassian on her way out. “If you ever call me sweetheart again I’ll make sure your balls are disposed of to where no one will ever find them. And trust me. Working in the FBI has taught me plenty of perfect places for that.”

 

Then, Mother above, Cassian smirked and leaned in close enough that his lips were mere inches from Nesta’s ear. “I can think of more exciting ways to have fun with the parts you’re so interested about. But maybe we should save those for another place…yours or mine. I’m not picky about whose bed we pick.”

 

Nesta ever so slightly without Cassian’s notice reached inside her pocket and pulled out a pen where it now rested dangerously close to Cassian’s manhood.

 

A blink of surprise was his only reaction as Nesta pressed the sharp end of the pen deeper into his thigh.

 

“Don’t test me. I’ve dealt with criminals with my bare hands and I can surely take care of this _little problem_ ,” Nesta inched to the pen closer to Cassian’s member.

 

Cassian’s mouth turned up in the slightest of grins. “I think I would prefer it if you used your bare hands. I can give you a couple pointers on how to handle what you call a little problem, but trust me when I say the size isn’t everything.” And with a wink he turned away from her and strode out the door as if nothing had happened.

 

Nesta fumed and pocketed her pen before following Cassian down the hall to pick up their latest case file.

 

But if Nesta had been walking in front of Cassian she would have noticed that his pants were straining and that his little problem was slowly becoming a bigger problem. With contained groan Cassian decided to put all his energy into solving their latest investigation.

 

Maybe afterwards he could show Nesta some of those pointers once he settled himself down. For now he would focus on the case. And try not to think to much about her hands on him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment or join in the Nessian ship on [tumblr](http://modernbookfae.tumblr.com)!


End file.
